An Honest Woman
by Blue Quartz Foxy
Summary: From Daily Lyric. Sasuke, fed up with the late night bickering; decided to forget the papers and seduce the diplomat. SasuHina two-shot. Ten years post series.


Title: An Honest Woman  
Series: Naruto  
Pairing: Sasuke/Hinata  
January 3: Would you marry me anyway  
Artist: Harry Belafonte  
Song: 'If I Were A Carpenter'  
Rating: PG-13/T  
Word Count:  
Notes: Based off a theory concocted between SunnyLore and myself. Possible OOC-ness. Also, this will be written mostly from Sasuke's POV. One from Hinata's will be written later.

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga series Naruto. I just borrow the characters for fan fic purposes.

Pale fingers captured long indigo hair between the tips. Charcoal-colored eyes watched the steady and unhurried inhale-exhale rhythm, of the warm body next to him. This wasn't what he had envisioned his future to be ten, five, or even three years ago.

Sasuke had started his life of wanting to receive acknowledgment. To step out of his elder brother's shadow and get their father's approval. Then, things changed.

His fingers made a smooth line down her back, electing a shiver which rippled down the spine, then hidden underneath the wrinkled sheets. A breathy sigh, before she curled closer, whether for warmth or affection, it was hard to say.

A boy grew up, with murder weighing heavily on his mind. He took the long road, learning in the most difficult way possible, that he had been sorely mistaken. His mouth twitched into a smirk. He'd die before admitting it aloud, but Naruto had to be thanked for this.

Rebuilding the Oto Village and becoming a Kage, would have never occurred to him otherwise. And while Konohagakure and Otogakure would never be bosom-comrades in arms, there was a chance to work towards peace. For example, the diplomat sent to him from the Hyuuga clan; had made quite the impression..  
~~

He hadn't thought so at first. Sasuke barely remembered her. She had mediocre skills at best. Her male cousin was far more skilled, with a generous portion of arrogance to match. And she had a personality that was suited to fade into the background, not lead a clan.

When he brought forth those short comings, an attempt to drive her away; the young woman simply locked gazes with him- after spending most of the visit looking at the floor.

"I know...my short-comings, Uchiha-sama. The question I have for you, can you overcome yours? And let us discuss...this treaty, like adults?"

It had irritated him so much. No one spoke to him like that!

Well...no, Naruto would have. But it would have been less polite and eloquent and punctuated with curses of 'teme' and 'jack-ass'. No woman had ever talked to him like that. Sure, Karin had her moments of 'putting him in his place'. Yet it wouldn't be long before her coldness and bitter words, would give way to fawning and hero worship.

Hyuuga Hinata held no such tender affections towards him. She was not abrasive or abusive in her manner of speaking to him. Yet, if provoked (which he often did, partly for fun, partly to test her mantle), she was every bit the politician. ; Polite, but distant and sometimes downright frigid. The longer she stayed, the more he was chipping away at her shyness.  
~~

Underneath that armor of humility and apologizes, Sasuke had hoped to discover a weak woman, only there to appease her Hokage. He found it pleasantly surprising, to discover the spine of steel underneath all her soft and gentle nature.

And with each disagreement over this trade discussion, this boundary line, or which conflicts Oto would support, which they would prevent, or which they'd remain neutral; Sasuke gained a grudging respect for her.

It was no easy task, to work with two men who were once boy-hood rival/friends/rivals again.

The messages from the Hokage, would set Sasuke into an incurable mood (and had to be stopped several times from scorching the message and the hawks that sent the scrolls). And Hinata had to often pen urgent messages to Konohagakure, warning her Kage not to come and 'kick Sasuke's ass until he saw some sense'. Her letters alone probably diffused many a conflict between the new village and Konoha.

One night, Sasuke was too exhausted to barely stand upright. Yet, when he passed the guest quarters, he saw the lights were still on. Since this room was a part of his home and thus belonged to him, Sasuke had no qualms about opening the door and looking inside.

Her opal eyes were slow to leave the papers before the young woman. She looked tired, maybe more so than him; if the bags under her eyes were any indication. Wide eyes blinked owlishly, surprised to see him there. Then a scramble to tighten the sash to her robe, hiding the hint of cleavage to his gaze. Not that he had been looking in the first place...

"Go to bed. There will be another meeting tomorrow." he commanded. Not that he cared about Hinata or her well-being. Sasuke just didn't want her to embarrassing him, Oto, and Konohagakure by having her fall asleep, while they worked with ambassadors from Suna.

She disregarded the orders to get some rest. Instead, Hinata nodded and turned to another piece of paper. It was an unintended blow to his ego. Sasuke didn't like being ignored. He always had to be the center of attention (even while complaining and wishing the fan girls would go away).

A gasp came from Hinata, as he walked over and rudely snatched the paper off her desk. She dove across the piece of furniture, their hands grasping together, the paper crumpled in between the two fists.

"Stop! That's private."

"I wasn't going to read it." Sasuke returned, placing the page onto the stack, then putting his hands down on the desk leaning in very close to the Hyuuga woman. She gulped, yet didn't look away, as he came in closer.

"I said, go to bed. I will not allow you to stay up all night, then wind up sleeping through that meeting. Are we clear?"

She nodded. Yet, Sasuke felt the need to linger. He liked watching her get uncomfortable, squirm, and become all flustered, when her space was invaded by him. It...did something to him.

Finally, he pulled away, turned to walk out the door and head to his own rooms.

"I am not a 'guest', Uchiha-sama."

Sasuke turned his head, watching her stand (the sash to her robe had come undone again). A quick glance just below her neck and shoulders, then back to look the woman in her pale eyes.

"I'm here...to...help you and my village, come to some sort of agreement. I'm not...powerful, by any means, but I'm doing all I can to keep the peace. This...isn't a s-social visit."

He nodded, "You're doing more than enough. I need you..." too late Sasuke realized his error. Quick to correct it, before they both got the wrong impression, the young man backtracked.

"You need to be at your best tomorrow. That means, getting some sleep."

If Hinata noticed the slip-of-the-tongue, she didn't remark or question him, which Sasuke was grateful for. Last thing he needed was yet another fan girl, or worse, some woman chasing after him for a marriage proposal.  
~~

For being such a quiet and background-oriented person, Hinata had a way of slipping into the forefront of his thoughts. It started as a reluctant respect of her prowess of persuasion. Of how she was able to 'kindly' turn the situation into her favor. Suggestions of how to benefit Oto and Konoha, seemed to more lean towards helping her own village.

And she and Sasuke could lock horns, without it becoming a shouting match or a fist-fight. He didn't resent her perspective and actually started to encourage it in some cases; when she would have been too timid to speak up otherwise.

'I could use her, here.' he thought as the end of her ninety days grew closer. Hinata would have to leave at the end of the month. Someone else would be sent to replace her, and then pick up the negotiations where it left off. The prospect of her leaving troubled Sasuke. He was selfish and wanted to keep Hinata around. He needed someone this sharp, people suave, yet who was kind enough to be considerate to anticipate how not to step on the toes of visiting nin and diplomats.

Karin was smart and knew the weak points, should things dissolve into bribing. But, she was also had history of being a bit of a hot-head, if someone from another village became too demanding. Suigetsu would sooner cut someone in half than have a civil discourse. And Jugo, seemed to intimidate due his size, than he inspired.

No, someone other than Hinata wouldn't do. He needed....no, correction, wanted her to stay. Unfurled before him was a blank scroll.. Naruto had sent another message earlier that day, so it was his turn to respond. Sasuke was the type to get right down to business.

Yet, the request to keep Hyuuga Hinata came off wrong, no matter how he wrote it. He didn't want to sound desperate. Didn't want to demand she be handed over to Oto. Nothing sounded right on paper.

"Uchiha-sama..."

He quickly rolled the scroll up, inked brush and all; as the pale-eyed woman appeared. Her attire was different than before. Replacing the pants and jacket, was a pale-lavender yukata. It was a rare celebration, the re-founding of the village happened nine years ago.

It was also her last night here. With him.

Standing up, Sasuke moved to pull on his robes and hat; only to stop as the young woman shook her head.

"Not tonight."

His gaze searched for a reason, which she was slow to give. Finally, unable to withstanding his pointed stare, Hinata sighed..

"T-tonight, don't be their Kage. Be one of them. Just be....ordinary. Yourself."

The him, of ten years ago; would have laughed. He was far from ordinary. And as for being himself, Sasuke knew he couldn't trust his true self to anyone.

However, he left navy blue robes and the silly hat behind on his desk, anyway.  
~~

He had had too much to drink. That was his excuse. As for Hinata, he wasn't quite so sure. All Sasuke did know, was that her lips tasted like wine and he was thirsty for more and more as each kiss ended.

Yet, when they paused to breath, she just had to ruin it and say, "W-we...shouldn't be doing this."

His head was fuzzy, body warm and muscles loose, and her taste still on his tongue. Sasuke shook his head, then stopped as the room started to spin.

"No. I'm not the Kage...tonight. You...said so."

"You're also drunk. And you...shouldn't kiss people, if you don't mean it." Either his eyes were watering, or there were tears in hers. She did appear to be crying. He didn't know why though. Weren't girls supposed to be happy when you kissed them?

Another shake, he was really starting to lose his balance now, "No. You...you started this." Sasuke accused.

She blinked, "M-me?! How...?" the questions followed by a gasp as he all but collapsed on top of the Hyuuga woman.

"You with your...your...breasts... and your face. You have such pretty long hair...too. Did you know that? And...you won't take...the crap I give everyone else."

His body felt boneless and light in her arms. Meanwhile, Hinata seemed to be struggling holding him up.

While Hinata signaled Jugo and Suigetsu over, to help pick him up; Sasuke mumbled against her chest, "I think...that I really like you."

No one dared mentioned that night. Sasuke was livid with himself. And the woman had the gall to leave the next day (while he was sleeping off his hangover). No goodbyes. Or even a response to what he said. Not that Sasuke would admit that last part.

Some inept Chuunin replaced her. And Sasuke made it a point to block every suggestion, to halt negotiations, refusing to talk to the woman. It was childish, immature, and very un-Kage-like. But, Sasuke refused to give Konohagakure any more of his time.

Then, she came by again. Three months and the treaty was no further than when Hinata left. She didn't look happy to be there.

"Oh, it's you again." Sasuke said with a smirk, trying not to be too pleased at seeing her again.

She nodded, "Yes. Naruto-sama said you requested me...specifically."

"Hn, he lied to you then. I don't make such demands."

Pale eyes narrowed, saying without speaking, that she didn't believe him. Seated across from the Otokage, who watched her take in a deep breath; Hinata tried to put the past aside and get to work.

"Uchiha-sama, what would it take...to convince you, to resume negotiations?"

'You. I want you to stay here in Oto.' he thought. Yet it could never be said. Never. He had to work around such blatant and simple demand. He made outlandish demands which would never be met, coupled with a stubborn countenance. She'd be here for awhile. And Sasuke wouldn't have it any other way.

Another kiss. This one without the influence of rice-wine. Instead, it was the result of yet another disagreement over papers. Sasuke, having enough with the last night bickering; decided to forget the papers and seduce the diplomat.

It almost worked, but Hinata was too smart for him. One kiss. A 'this has to stop' and the threat of sending someone here to replace her again.

So, that meant Hinata had caught onto his 'true' condition for this negotiation. She wasn't tricked and was willing to use herself as a pawn. Sasuke didn't know whether to admire that. Or mock her for being full of herself.

He wanted her, but wasn't about to put Oto at a disadvantage because of this desire. So, they remained at a stalemate, and then kissed again.  
~~

Presently, Sasuke knew she had to go back home. It was a matter of time. Naruto was already growing very impatient. Worried as to why, the treaty hadn't been finalized and sealed.

And Sasuke couldn't bring himself to ask the Hokage, Hiashi, or even the woman in question; for her to stay. So, he wanted to linger in bed. Savor the minutes he had Hinata in his arms.

After all, Uchiha Sasuke was too stubborn to ask for something. Even if it was something, or rather someone, he needed.

Notes: Weird ending I know. A more befitting finale will be in Hinata's part of this ficlet. Thanks for reading!


End file.
